Who Do You Love, I Hope
by ChosenOne0711
Summary: "Does Nina enjoy having you two worship at her table?" A curse by the goddess Isis condemns Eddie to love Nina, but for Nina there is a choice. She can follow every muscle and bone in her body and be with Eddie, or, she can follow her heart that cries for Fabian. And, even if Nina makes her decision, will she live to be with her love? Reader's choice for ships! Idea by HopeLions


This is my first fan fic so, please, don't be too harsh. Also, this is reader's choice for ships so vote in the poll or as a review for what ships you want. Vote in both Poll and review and your vote counts twice!

* * *

Chapter 1

House of Nina

I didn't know how Eddie would respond to seeing me again, or anyone for that matter, but I just couldn't stay away any longer. Last semester was horrible away from here at my normal school, but I had to stay away… from him.

Eddie Miller, my Osirian, and the reason I hadn't returned… well, part of the reason. Patricia was another big part, but she was… out of the picture now. "Nina? Is that you?" Damn it. I'd thought here in the tunnels I'd have a few minutes alone, but I should have known better. Typical Eddie to find me before I was ready to see him. _You should have been ready before you got on that plane, Nina. You knew he'd be here. That was why you came._ Well, that was sort of true. Eddie and Patricia had both kept me away, but now, they'd both pulled me back here…_so did Fabian, remember? _Yes, I'd wanted to see my ex-boyfriend again it was true, but my life was just a bit more complicated than that.

After all, what more can you expect of the Chosen One?

"My gods it is you Nina!" Eddie cried pulling me into a tight hug. "I just came down to check on the cup and… what are you doing here? You said we can't be together."

"Eddie it's…" How did I describe the situation without breaking to pieces. "It's complicated. No, nothing terrible is going to happen with us together, well kind of but not really, well…"

"Start at the beginning," Eddie told me sitting on the dusty couch in Frobisher's study. "Tell me why you couldn't come back."

I'd prepared and practiced this speech a million times, but one look into Eddie's eyes and everything fell away from my mind. "Last time I was here, I found out you were my Osirian," maybe if I began with something we both knew I'd have the courage to explain the rest. "Then I went home for the summer and read everything I could get my hands on in an attempt to understand what that meant. Finally, right when I was packing to return to school, I found what I'd been looking for." Since when was breathing this hard? "There is a curse, on the Osirian that…"

"Nina, take a deep breath." Eddie told me as he held me in an attempt to stop my trembling. "You said we couldn't be together. Why?"

"We can't be together without you falling in love with me," I whispered softly. "Isis cursed the Osirian to love the Chosen One." I looked up into Eddie's face and saw a cool understanding dawning as he understood why he felt the way he did. "It didn't activate at first, but then we turned 18 and I knew the next time you saw me you'd have no choice but to love me. I couldn't hurt Patricia that way, I couldn't give you no choice… so I stayed away."

"But you came back," Eddie whispered. "If you didn't want this, us, to happen why did you come back?"

"Because I don't have a choice either," I told him moving closer. "To be near you, to touch you, it was all I thought about for months. And then Patricia texted me saying that she'd broken up with you because she didn't want to spend her life around someone who will always bring back Egyptian craziness so I started to wonder… when Amber texted and said that Alfie said that Fabian and Mara had started to date…I knew I had to come back for the final semester."

"You came back because you wanted to be with me or because you had no choice?"

"Eddie," I told him turning my body so I was practically on top of him. "Only you don't have a choice… the curse only works one way. I mean every bone in my body screams that I have to be with you, physically, but technically… I can choose who to love."

"And who do you choose Nina?" Eddie asked. To answer him I gently placed my lips on his.

The gentleness disappeared quickly as our supernatural hormones took over. A gentle kiss quickly turned into a heated flurry as Eddie and I pulled closer until there was no space between us. I knew that there was only one thing in this moment that I wanted-him.

Without even being aware of it happening my legs had found themselves wrapped around Eddie's waste as he pressed me against the wall. We both knew were this was going, but neither of us cared that it was dusty and disgusting down here. 3000 years of destiny, of longing, pulled us together in an intangible way.

Just as I went to lift off my shirt Eddie snapped back into reality and broke off. "Nins, this isn't right." Embarrassment filled my body as I realized that he, the one who supposedly had no choice, had stopped first. "It's not that I don't love you," he vowed taking a step away, "Because you're right, I do. It's that you don't love me; you love Fabian. We barely know each other."

I didn't know what he meant, but when he said the name Fabian my mind cleared. My hormones, my body said that the only one in the world for me was Eddoe, but he was right, my heart still belonged to the boy I knew.

"Don't take this as me giving up," Eddie pleaded desperately when he noticed I wouldn't look him in the eye. Lifting my head I almost saw a flame as he spoke. "I'm not going to give up on this working, but when it happens I want to know it's not because you want me, but because you love me. I want you to make your choice knowing, that whatever you choose I will still love you… even if it means loving you by letting go."

Eddie was gone before I'd even caught my breath.


End file.
